SuperMarioLogan
For more information on SuperMarioLogan, please visit the SuperMarioLogan wiki. Logan Austin Thirtyacre (born: ), better known online as SuperMarioLogan, SuperLuigiLogan, or superbowserlogan (often shortened to SML), is an American YouTuber who makes plush videos. He uses plushies from Mario games, and has some toys that are non-Nintendo as well. He also does reviews, updates, etc. His reviews were on his SuperLuigiLogan channel, which was once his new main channel. He started making videos in late 2007. His entire channel has been demonetized since early 2018. On the SuperLuigiLogan channel the content ranges from SML Movies to SML Reactions, where Logan gives Behind the Scenes and facts when filming certain episodes. History Personal Life Logan was born in Pensacola, Florida to Kelly Fay Thirtyacre and Jennifer Nichole Grant. At the age of three his mother and father divorced, his mother met a new man named Brian Grant and they got married. This made Brian Logan's step-father. Brian also introduced the famous Nintendo character Mario to him. Logan once got West Nile Virus from a Mosquito and was cured after two weeks. He attended J.M. Tate High School in Cantonment, Florida. He graduated on June 4, 2013. He currently lives in Pensacola, Florida. YouTube Career Logan first joined YouTube on December 8, 2007, as SuperMarioLogan1994, but Logan closed the channel due to it containing the year of his birth. He later started another channel, simply titled SuperMarioLogan, with his first video, a recreation of the 1996 Super Mario 64 "Got Milk" commercial. The video has currently approximately over 2 million views on YouTube. On December 8, 2017, Logan uploaded a remake of the video, celebrating the 10th anniversary of his first video and of his channel. 'Age Restrictions: '''Starting on December 10th, 2017, Logan's videos had been getting age restricted. This hurt his channel since ads didn't show on his videos. In 2018, Logan announced that he would be putting the SuperMarioLogan channel on hiatus until he got monetization on the channel again. Despite getting monetization back he no longer uploads on SuperMarioLogan. '''Patreon & Gofundme: '''Logan opened a Patreon page for fans to donate to him so he could keep continuing videos, with his promise for more content. Logan had also opened up a Gofundme to help support his channel with the goal being $900,000. These were both eventually closed down. Characters Sml's main characters are: * Mario * Jeffy * Bowser Junior * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Black Yoshi * Shrek * Goodman * Joseph * Cody * Rosalina * Jackie-Chu * Brooklyn T. Guy Controversy Jeffy hanging controversy On December 12, 2017, an article published by TheSun (linked here) discusses how a mother was disgusted by the content SML was creating with the Jeffy puppet. The mother describes how an SML video taught her 7 year old son how to put a noose around his neck. The video was deleted because of this. A clean version was uploaded but later deleted when the YouTuber who uploaded it had their account terminated. Drama and falling out with Chilly and Tito Following 2 weeks of inactivity on Chilly's YouTube channel after the last video upload was on November 29, 2019, it was speculated that Logan and Chilly had broken up. On December 15, 2019, Chilly's sister, Damaris Chapman, spoke out on both her Twitter and Instagram that Logan had cheated on Chilly with two prostitutes. She also said that Logan had told Tito not to tell Chilly of his adultery, but Tito told her, which led to Logan ripping all of Tito's plushes. Then, he angrily told both Chilly and Tito to get out of the house. Logan would later confirm on his instagram that he had been in a falling out with both Chilly and Tito for the past month, and it culminated with him ousting them from the house. Tito also confirmed on his Instagram as to why he snitched on Logan. On February 3, 2020, Logan confirmed on his Instagram that he and Chilly have been broken up for a month. Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers: October 18, 2016. * 2 million subscribers: May 14, 2017. * 3 million subscribers: August 27, 2017. * 4 million subscribers: December 17, 2017. * 5 million subscribers: March 2, 2018. * 6 million subscribers: July 15, 2018. * 7 million subscribers: February 18, 2019. * 8 million subscribers: September 24, 2019 Video Views Milestones * 1 billion views: February 22, 2017. * 2 billion views: October 10, 2017. * 3 billion views: April 30, 2018. * 4 billion views: February 11, 2019. '''This page was made on December 20, 2009 by Javilus ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views